Doctor Who Unbound - The End of Everything
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: The Galactic Empire comes to a halt when the Valeyard arrives to gather knowledge about the Death Star, but then... everything does. (He Jests at Scars... universe)


I own neither the Doctor Who or the Star Wars franchises.

In this one-shot set in the parallel universe explored by Big Finish's "He Jests at Scars..." the Valeyard won against a version of the Sixth Doctor, taking his place in time and space... and with terrifying results.

Enjoy, and please feel free to leave feedback.

* * *

The End of Everything.

The Valeyard smirked as he ran from the Stormtroopers towards his TARDIS door, and he twisted his body on the polished floor plates of the planet Scarif so he could fire his weapon at them. The white-armoured Stormtroopers screamed as the weapon writhed under the blast of the Dalek-inspired blaster which blasted energy at the troopers, transforming their armour into an oven, roasting their bodies alive.

Knowing that there would be more Stormtroopers coming, the Valeyard unlocked the TARDIS door and stepped inside into the console room.

"How did it go?" His companion, Ellie Martin asked.

The Valeyard did not answer immediately; he walked over to the console and he closed the doors before he started to dematerialise the time ship. Once he was sure time-flight had been achieved, the Valeyard pondered over the question his companion had just asked even if he knew she was only asking so she knew how it had gone from his perspective since she had been watching on the scanner.

"As well as can be expected," the Valeyard replied with an indifferent shrug, though he was unable to hide the smug glee he was feeling.

Ellie frowned at him with that characteristic confusion which sometimes grated on the Valeyard's nerves. "What did you steal?" she asked.

The Valeyard didn't answer again, which exasperated his human companion. Instead, he reached inside his dimensionally transcendental robes and removed a number of blocky things that reminded Ellie of black plastic bricks with reels of copper inside them seen through the transparent plastic.

"What are they?" she asked, nodding at them.

"Data-tapes; not as sophisticated as most technologies that can handle data, still they serve their purpose," the Valeyard replied as he neatly stacked the data-tapes on a small side table he had prepared for the occasion.

Ellie watched him silently, knowing from experience the Valeyard would never just talk about his plans, though that was okay in her book. "What's on them?" she asked, unable to resist appeasing her curiosity.

"Knowledge. Projects of the Galactic Empire in this galaxy," the Valeyard replied shortly before he returned to the console, and began to immediately set the console to head for a location within the galaxy.

"Galactic Empire?"

"Yes, it's a fascistic empire which rules with an iron fist; of course, if any of my…. other incarnations got involved, they would bring down the empire in a non-lethal manner," the Valeyard explained, finishing with a sneer before he carried on. "The empire isn't that imaginative; they enjoy conquest and enslaving weaker populations, but we're not here to deal with the empire. I have, as the expression goes, bigger fish to fry."

Ellie held back the urge to swallow. Whenever the Valeyard got like this, she noticed, then he would either boast about his plans or he would lash out at her. In any case, she knew him well enough by now to know if she tried to argue with him despite her misgivings about what she had seen him do then he would carry out the threats he had made on her life.

Contrary to what the Valeyard may think about her, Ellie was not stupid; she could see the willingness to kill whenever he threatened her, and it terrified her, especially since there was no bravado there in his expression.

The Valeyard seemed to have realised that he had said too much, and he went back to tending to the controls of the TARDIS. Ellie, seeing that the Valeyard had seemed to have calmed down, changed the subject.

"Where are we going?"

"Hmm? Oh, we are heading over to the so-called superweapon the Empire have been constructing for 20 years," the Valeyard said offhandedly as if he had only just remembered where they were heading to, only Ellie was not fooled and the Valeyard knew it. "They call it the Death Star."

Ellie tilted her head, snorting, "Original name."

The Valeyard nodded in agreement, comparing it to the numerous super weapons he himself had encountered as the Doctor. When it came down to basics, superweapons were not that difficult to name; all they needed was something rather basic, with a bit of drama although they didn't need too much since the idiot who named them had a few defective brain cells, and that was that.

Even the super weapons devised by his own people, the Time Lords had the same problem, only some of the names possessed a sort of poetic or symbolic name; the Tear of Isha, the Moment, or the Hand of Omega, to name a few. "True," he agreed amiably, mentally thanking himself for retrieving the stellar manipulator from 1960s Earth after going back in time, sorting out the mess that his idiotic first incarnation had planted the Hand of Omega on Earth had caused, just before those stupid schoolteachers had forced their way inside the TARDIS, and forced him to become a saviour when it wasn't in his nature. Well, he would not make the same mistakes as his original incarnation had made; instead of using the Hand of Omega to dominate and control the universe until even the Daleks would think twice about getting on the wrong side of him, he had stupidly left it on Earth where an alien or human could get hold of it, it was nonsense! Then again, all of his other selves were foolish. "Still, we are heading for the Death Star now," he carried on, surprising Ellie, who blinked at him in surprise.

"We are? But why, I thought-," she began, but the Valeyard interrupted her quickly.

"You thought what? Yes, I went to Scarif to pick up the plans of the Death Star, but we are heading to the station now, to destroy it."

"Destroy it?" Ellie repeated.

The Valeyard mentally cursed as he started to accept the inevitable. Sometimes he wondered if the real reason none of the Doctor's idiot human companions had gotten the hint, despite having all the clues handed over to them on a platter, was because his idiot self was trying to act like some kind of schoolteacher and wanted them to come to the conclusion on their own, even though humans at the various points at time where the Doctor had picked them up hadn't yet discovered the concept the Doctor was trying to show them.

Resisting the urge to be clever and also resisting the urge to journey back in time to tinker with the human primordial gene pool while he also persuaded the idiot Ancients who'd fled Pegasus after the Wraith had bloodied their faces, the Valeyard quickly explained before Ellie said something even more stupid. "The Death Star is far from perfect," he began to explain, "in a short time from where we arrived, the security complex at Scarif will be infiltrated by an alliance of rebels, who will then learn of the way to destroy the Death Star. The battle station is flawed, Ellie; while it is powerful, it is just as dangerous to its operators as it is to the people who come across it."

The console chimed and the Valeyard immediately turned his attention back over to the instruments. He checked over the console, and Ellie's eyes followed him while he scanned the low-tech and yet complex systems. To Ellie, the TARDIS console was as complicated and yet simple looking as the controls of a helicopter. She had sometimes begun to wonder, ever since she had begun her uneasy association with the Valeyard, how one of her technically ignorant ancestors, perhaps from Roman times, or even someone who hadn't yet made their way out of the caves, if they would at the controls of something like a car or a motorbike, and wonder what everything was.

She sometimes felt that way with the Valeyard, that he was only taking her through time and space as an unpaid lackey who was lorded over with the wonders of Time Lord technology.

Ellie was snapped out of her thoughts when the Valeyard switched on the scanner and the shutters retracted with their usual whine.

"Ellie Martin, I give you… the Death Star," the Valeyard gestured on the screen, and pausing for dramatic effect, though it was ruined because the young woman had already noticed the grey orb on the screen.

Ellie barely paid any attention to the Valeyard as she studied the image on the screen. The Death Star was massive. It looked like it was the same size as a planet. Circling the orb was a black line, but dominating the was a smaller circular…dent, there was no other word Ellie could use to describe the impression in the Death Star. "It's huge!" she whispered, mentally kicking herself for saying something so obvious, but she couldn't help it. "How long did it take for them to build?"

"Twenty years, give or take," the Valeyard replied, casting a look at the screen that didn't give any hint whatsoever to what he was really thinking. "You have to bear in mind, the Death Star was under construction when the Empire had yet to be formed out of the Galactic Republic."

Ellie frowned, guessing from what the Valeyard had just said that someone or maybe the entire galaxy, or a chunk of it, had just renamed the Republic the Empire. "Why did they do that, rename the Republic the Empire?" she asked.

"The Chancellor of the Republic was actually the head of an ancient order of evil, who was the latest in a long line stretching back a thousand years. In those days this…cult," the Valeyard had to pause as he tried to think of a simple way to describe the Jedi-Sith War, though it was far from easy, "was much bigger, but it was destroyed, mostly due to infighting. In the end, just one of them survived, and he reorganised it so then only two would be around at any given time; a master and an apprentice. This would have the advantage of ensuring that there was no infighting."

Ellie frowned, "But what would happen if the master was accidentally killed before taking on an apprentice?"

The Valeyard smirked. That was actually a rather good and interesting question. "Then it would die out, but you have to bear in mind this order was not regarded for being honest amongst themselves. But anyway, they survived, and over the years they sought to undermine the Republic, and they succeeded; they unleashed a number of little conflicts here and here; a few interplanetary wars here and there, economic meltdown here, and before the Republic fell, the Chancellor orchestrated a major galactic war which would give him an army which he would need to bring down another order, an order who were the enemies of his own organisation, but would also give him unlimited powers in the Republic. Once he had won, he brought down the Republic, reorganised it, and renamed himself the Emperor."

Ellie blew out a breath as she absorbed what the Valeyard had just told her. "Bit convoluted, isn't it?" she asked.

"Maybe," the Valeyard conceded, a bit annoyed his thunder had been snatched so easily, but he put it aside. "But the point is, the Emperor had this weapon in the making for a long time. The idea was that he would completely sweep away everything about the Republic, and that included the Senate. His order, the Sith, hated democracy because they wanted power. The Emperor plans to remove the Senate completely, and give power to the different governors over the various systems of the Empire, while they reinforce the control with fear of the Death Star."

Ellie turned back to look at the unassuming sphere on the screen. It didn't look like it was bristling with weapons. "What can it do?" she asked, knowing and accepting her question sounded stupid since whatever the station could do must be substantial if it was capable of terrifying everyone when they found out it existed.

The Valeyard walked around the console and pointed at the circular impression that made a sinking dent on the surface of the otherwise perfect sphere the made it look like a meteor had impacted and left a crater. "You see that?" he said.

_You'd have to be blind not to see it, _Ellie thought to herself, but she nodded and replied obediently, "Yes."

"That is the housing for the super laser," the Valeyard explained, turning around and looking at her with her icy eyes, "dotted around the edge of that circle are a number of a cannons that combine into one central laser, providing enough power to fire a repulsion beam which can destroy a planet."

"A repulsion beam, you mean like magnetism?"

"Correct. To put the science down very simply so you could follow it," the Valeyard began, seemingly oblivious to the glare Ellie sent his way for his patronising tone, "planets are held together by gravity, pushing down until you get a solid mass, but if you repel the gravity, then it breaks the planet apart. That is one of the reasons it took so long to construct the Death Star, they had to devise a way of destroying a planet which did not destroy the battle station."

"Why would they be stupid enough to build a super laser destroy the station as well as the planet? That mak8es no sense," Ellie commented, her expression telling the Valeyard the thought of spending twenty years on a powerful weapon only for it to blow up after the first use was stupid. The Valeyard shared her thoughts, but they were wasting time (a fanciful thought, since the TARDIS was capable of travelling backwards and forwards in time).

"Quite right, my dear," the Valeyard replied, and he went back over to the console and started setting the controls. The image on the screen showing the Death Star faded as the TARDIS materialised in what looked like a dull grey walled room with some kind of computer terminal inside it.

When she saw where the Valeyard had landed them, Ellie started towards the door, "What is this place?"

"It's a computer room. It's just the thing for me to collect what I came for, the research into the Death Star. There's a wealth of knowledge on this battle station, Ellie, it will be a pity to lose it when the station is destroyed," the Valeyard replied as he went over to the table and picked up the blaster he had used on those soldiers in the white armour, and curiously to Ellie he also picked up a black metal case.

"What's in the box?" Ellie asked.

The Valeyard looked up at her, his expression closed off. "Nothing for you to worry about, now stay inside the TARDIS. I don't plan on being on the Death Star long, and security here is absolute."

Ellie immediately protested, "But I can warn you in case someone's coming-!"

"Don't argue with me!" the Valeyard's expression became dangerous, and she backed away slightly, remembering the last time only too well when she had antagonised the Valeyard. "You will stay here, in the TARDIS. Where it will be safe, I don't want you to get hurt," he added, but the insincerity transformed the fear she was feeling towards him and turned it into anger.

The Valeyard moved over to the door control and opened the doors, and he stepped outside. When the Valeyard was gone, Ellie sneered after him. "Safe?" she muttered derisively. "Yeah, right. Since when did you care so much, you only care because you don't like getting your hands dirty."

* * *

Unknown to her the Valeyard had heard what Ellie had said, but he wasn't going to let her know that, because she knew it since what Ellie had said was very true.

The Valeyard may have shown nothing but contempt for the Doctor and his companions, but he had to admit many of them had their uses; usually when his stupid, pacifistic self whenever he had been captured, or put out of action, the companion would come in to rescue him. The Valeyard didn't have any intention of having a companion 'rescue' him unless the situation called for it, and he already had a masterplan to put into place, but the time where his companion would think he could not do anything for himself was gone, in a way it had never existed, would be critical for him to get what he wanted.

But the problem was Ellie was always asking questions, and sometimes the Valeyard did not want to go into too much detail. Despite what the human thought, the Valeyard did need her, although she could be replaced at any moment.

The Valeyard stepped out of the TARDIS but he didn't close the doors; he had no idea how long the Death Star's security mainframe would detect him and although he didn't care since the TARDIS was just a foot away from him, allowing him to escape, he did not want to be caught wasting time getting the door open.

As he examined the Imperial computers after placing the case he had taken out of the time machine on the computer desk next to the screens, the Valeyard slipped out the laser screwdriver he had fashioned for himself and used it on the computer to find the relevant files he had come to find. He could not believe he was back to using a screwdriver, even though they were far more versatile that even he had to admit it. But he was done with using sonic-based technology when lasers were just as versatile. The added bonus was this screwdriver, which was boosted by one of the power cells of the TARDIS and was easily rechargeable, was vastly superior over those chunky tools favoured by his second, third, and fourth incarnations.

It didn't take the Valeyard long to break into the systems, and he congratulated himself. Really, the logic of the computer systems in this galaxy in this period of time was so straightforward when you got down to it. Behind all those durasteel plates and heavy-duty laser cannons, and their hyperdrive capabilities (it wasn't really hyperdrive the way the Valeyard knew it, but that was just semantics), their computers were so easy a child could get into them.

The Valeyard only needed a few minutes to hack into the computers, slowly and methodically using the screwdriver to rip through the numerous traps the Imperials had put into place, but he didn't do it with any kind of finesse or regard to being quiet either. He had a second task to do on the Death Star, and unknown to Ellie he had set the controls of the TARDIS to bring him to this point in time because there was someone on the moon-sized battle station he really wanted to deal with, and he had adjusted the TARDIS accordingly to bring him to this particular part of the Death Star.

The laser screwdriver dug in deep into the Imperial computer network, and inevitably the alarms began to blare. The Valeyard smirked, but he didn't stop what he was doing as he finished downloading the computer files he had come for, and he was just finishing up when the door burst open and the stormtroopers burst into the room.

"Freeze!" one of them ordered through the vocabulator in his helmet while pointing his blaster-rifle at him aggressively. The Valeyard did not move, and he held up his hands while he clutched the laser screwdriver in one. He only had enough time to press the small stud that was close to the laser rods of the screwdriver that focused the laser beam when the door opened and the first trooper came in. He kept his expression neutral as the troopers entered the room, knowing if he made just one wrong move, they would shoot.

"Don't move!"

The Valeyard only just resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Humans, they never came up with anything original.

One of the Stormtroopers noticed the blue box standing next to the Valeyard. "What is that?" he demanded, jabbing his blaster in the direction of the TARDIS.

The Valeyard only spared the box a brief look. "It's a blue box," he answered simply.

The stormtrooper who had asked the question lifted his rifle threateningly. "Don't be funny with us, rebel scum!" he threatened hatefully, though the rest of the stormtroopers simply stood there, and let their friend do the dirty work.

The Valeyard needed all of his self-control to not laugh. He could see now why many people felt the troopers were stupid, especially if they came out with things like that. Really, they didn't need much to appear stupid, though many of them were probably smarter than two Imperial officers killed on a day to day basis. Instead of laughing, however, the Valeyard kept silent; he knew this was a delicate situation, and he would need all of his wits about him if this was going to work.

One of the troopers marched over to him and snatched the laser screwdriver roughly from the Valeyard's hand, and the trooper studied it closely for a second before holding it up so close to the Valeyard's face the twisted Time Lord could see his own miniaturised twisted reflection in the metallic casing.

"What is it?" the trooper demanded.

The Valeyard schooled his expression into what he hoped was a reassuring one. "It's just a scientific instrument, gentlemen," he said as reassuringly as he could while he kept his explanation as short as possible.

The trooper's white bucket of a helmet looked down again at the laser screwdriver rolling about in his hand and glanced back up. "It does not look like something the Rebel Alliance has come up with," he commented.

The Valeyard couldn't help it, he snorted. "That's because it is not from the Rebel Alliance."

"Then who made it?"

"Why, I did, of course," the Valeyard answered.

"Why?"

"To use, of course."

The stormtrooper raised his blaster threateningly. "Lord Vader is on his way, and then you will answering our questions."

The Valeyard said nothing as he mentally prepared himself for the encounter ahead. The Valeyard had read the extensive files on Darth Vader from the Matrix on Gallifrey when he had looked up the various files of super weapons his other self did not know about, and he had come across the Death Star. That, in turn, had led to his research into the history of this blood-soaked galaxy; really, with the number of wars this pointless speck in the cosmos found itself embroiled in, it was a miracle anyone was still alive.

He had actually been fascinated by the different superweapons used in this galaxy's history; his favourite by far was Starkiller base which, if he left the timeline alone which he had, of course, no intention of doing, would be constructed within the next thirty-forty years by the Empire's descendant. Alright, so the First Order wasn't really that imaginative. They upheld those same ridiculous fascistic philosophies which had made the Empire feel empowered, but their weapons…. Oh, they were a dream. Starkiller was easily the best in his mind; the planet-killing weapon which not only had the power to destroy more than one planet in a single blast but could be on the other side of the galaxy when it fired off its tremendous power through the parallel plane known as hyperspace in this galaxy. Why waste twenty years constructing a space station the size of a moon, give it a super laser when you could simply use an already existing planet that had the potential of size, and the organic structure which was capable of containing such large quantities of energy, and hold it under pressure? Like many things dealing with humans, the Valeyard could not understand the stupidity or the insanity behind their lack of foresight.

The Empire had spent twenty years building this stupid station. They had brought in so many scientists, such as Galen Erso (why Orson Krennic was so shocked by Erso's treachery, the Valeyard could not work out; Krennic and the Empire had taken away his family, what did the scientist feel he had left to lose? What did the stupid human expect?), hundreds of contractors and subcontractors to build the technology after painstaking research, equipped it with a laser capable of repelling a planet's mass until it exploded outwards. Only it did not work. They would forget or overlook the fact they hadn't bolted down a plate over the exhaust vent over a reactor cooling shaft, or make some other stupid mistake a lucky pilot would have no problems taking advantage of.

The Valeyard was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of mechanical hissing and the sound of stomping boots. The hissing sound, despite his best efforts, chilled the twisted Time Lord to both of his hearts to a temperature reminiscent to the ice tombs on Telos.

Darth Vader entered the computer room, his black bulk filling up the entire space while the overhead lighting reflected on his black helmet while his blank, skull-like mask would have frightened anyone, but the Valeyard, who had seen the blank masks of Cybermen, was not so frightened.

Vader walked towards the Valeyard menacingly. "How did you come on board the Death Star?" he asked in his growling voice.

"You would not believe me if I told you," the Valeyard replied, only to wince as he felt invisible fingers wrap themselves around his throat and squeeze. The Valeyard felt his respiratory-bypass system kick in, but it was still uncomfortable.

Vader held him like that for a minute before releasing his grip, and the Sith Lord looked at his hands in surprise before looking back up at the Valeyard. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Furious at the attack although he had expected it, the Valeyard smoothed his robes and glared at the Sith Lord. "Gallifrey!" he shouted.

The laser screwdriver's head suddenly curved around at the same time the box the Valeyard had brought in with him from the TARDIS opened, revealing a lizard-like creature that was chained inside. The screwdriver immediately began shooting laser beams at the stormtroopers, who were taken by surprise by the sudden and unexpected attack.

Darth Vader immediately took out his lightsaber to deflect the beams, but some of them shot him and one hit him in the chest panel, and the wounded Sith Lord collapsed to the ground with a heavy thump and a cry of pain.

The Valeyard laughed. "Did you really think I came here without being prepared, you stupid human!" he crowed as Vader's life support systems were badly damaged and the Sith Lord was struggling to breathe, and he walked over to the lizard creature that was struggling to escape. "This creature is a ysalamir. They are unique because on their world they are hunted by a predator which hunts using the Force, but they have evolved a way around it. By manipulating them, I have created a way of blocking the Force neither you nor your sorry excuse for a warlord of a master can interfere with my plans."

Vader tried to speak, but he couldn't.

The Valeyard walked over and loomed over the Dark Lord. "You Sith really are pathetic," the twisted Time Lord sneered, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off when he heard the sound of approaching boots running towards them. "Well, that's that," the Valeyard commented, looking down at Vader's prone body. "Don't worry, _Anakin," _the twisted Time Lord went on, shocking the critically wounded Sith Lord with the knowledge that his attacker knew his name, "you will be reunited with your beloved wife again, that is if you did love her since you cared more for power than your family. But don't worry, your son and daughter will join you soon…"

Underneath his helmet, the ravaged wreck of Darth Vader had been glaring in agonised fury at the tall figure standing over him, but without the dark side to help him tolerate the pain through rage and thoughts of revenge he was left with the knowledge that he could do nothing. Being cut off from the Force was bad enough, but the damage to his life support was making it hard for the wounded Sith Lord to focus through lack of oxygen.

But the attackers' knowledge of his real identity stunned Vader, but he couldn't let loose with an adequate retort. It was bad enough his attacker had known about his real identity, but when he revealed the knowledge he had a son and a daughter, the Dark Lord was stunned.

He was…. a father?

Vader was so taken by surprise by what he was hearing that he did not really hear what his attacker was saying now. He had to get out of here, he had to find his children, and with their help, they could destroy the Emperor and pave the way to a new era of peace.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt something bang his helmet.

"Can you still hear me?" the Valeyard asked Darth Vader, slightly concerned. The Dark Lord's breathing sounded shallower, but the Time Lord decided it did not really make much difference.

He pointed the laser screwdriver at Vader's chest and fired once more, delivering a powerful blast to the Sith Lord's chest. The beam fried what was left of Vader's life support system, but it did more than that. While the Valeyard looked at the Daleks and the Cybermen with contempt, he had to admit the Cybermen's use of X-ray lasers and the Daleks' use of plasma weapons which practically electrocuted the body and incinerated the nerves was ingenious. The Valeyard wondered if there was a kind of wry irony here considering that although Vader was like a Cyberman in many ways, but was also a Dalek in others, he didn't care.

Nor did he care that he was essentially condemning humanity to lose some of its genetic heritage; with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the Ancients mingling with them on Earth, humanity would still grow regardless.

He collected the ysalamir and his other things and returned to the TARDIS, just as the stormtroopers arrived and opened fire as the TARDIS entered the last stages of dematerialisation.

* * *

Mel was shocked by the sound of the alarm which reminded her of glasses subjected to incredibly high pitched sounds and threatened to shatter the lot in a hail of sharp little projectiles.

"What's happening now?" she demanded.

The new Lord President and Vansell were too shocked and horrified to answer her question at once. Both Time Lords had been horrified by the sudden and unexpected alarm, and now they were busy checking the Matrix screen to see what the emergency was. Mel's knowledge of Time Lord technology was incredibly limited to what she had picked up from the Doctor's TARDIS, so her comprehension of what the President and Vansell were studying was beyond her comprehension.

"No, it can't be," the President was whispering, horror shining through the detached air that Mel had discovered was quite common and seemed to be a requirement among the individual Time Lords.

"It is, my Lord President," Vansell whispered, his face slack and eyes wide with disbelieving shock. "He would never have done that, not in the lives we know…"

Mel had just about had enough by this point. "What has the Valeyard done?" she yelled impatiently, grabbing Vansell and swinging him around and shaking him so then the Time Lord could no longer look down his nose at her, as a 'primitive.'

Vansell was too shocked to stop her already, but he quickly managed to yank her hands off. "Stop doing that!" he pleaded. "I haven't got time, we have not got time, for any of your human violence."

"Then answer my questions, and I won't be violent, will I? What has the Valeyard done now? I won't ask again!" Mel's high pitched voice rose to a shriek, causing both the President and Vansell to clap their hands to their ears.

"Alright, alright," the President held up a conciliatory hand to stop her from shouting again. "The Valeyard has just destroyed a galaxy."

The brief and rather blunt reply took Mel completely by surprise. _No… No! He can't go…. that far! _

Vansell took advantage of the moment to scan the readings which the Matrix was bringing in. "The temporal anomalies are increasing with the blast," he reported, and he fixed his new President with a grim look that didn't even hide the fear that was there. "All the fixed points in that galaxy's timeline are causing reality to break down. All of Gallifrey's time dams are running at maximum to stop the worst of the damage, but they won't hold out for long."

The President closed his eyes and shook his head in despair while he collapsed onto a nearby chair, and looked as though he were a moment away from trying to work out whether or not he was going to weep. Mel looked between the two grim-faced Time Lords incomprehensibly. "Can someone tell me what's happening," she pleaded in a more quiet tone, realising the current atmosphere was not one to shout in.

The President sighed and pushed himself up in his chair. "Certain moments in time are fixed, others are in flux," he began, fixing Mel with a stare to show how serious he was, "the moments in flux can go either way, but the moments that are fixed must _always happen. _The galaxy the Valeyard has just destroyed was centuries in the distant past. Centuries before your own home time on Earth, relatively speaking. There were humans in that galaxy," he added, shocking Mel, but he went on before she could say anything else, "and, eventually, they would have travelled to your home galaxy, eventually they would have found Earth, and made contact with two other groups of humans, and they would have…mingled with the humans already evolving on your planet by that point."

"There were many fixed events in that galaxy," Vansell took over by that point, "the Sith-Jedi wars, the Jedi Purges, the First Order, the Fall of the Galactic Republic….all of those moments rippled through time and space, and they were responsible for the building blocks of future civilisations in other parts of the universe. Now, those future events have been destroyed, and I am afraid to say that the future of your own planet is in doubt."

Mel gaped at him in horror.

* * *

Inside his TARDIS, the Valeyard was looking at the spectacular firework display he had just created. It had not been difficult to ensure the Hand of Omega, with its limited intelligence obeyed his command. It had been easy for the Valeyard to transport the Hand through time so then the stellar manipulator would be in every star in the galaxy. It risked the Blinovitch Limitation Effect, but the Valeyard had no cared about that; the temporal energy caused by such a paradox would do wonders for his plans.

All at once he had destroyed all the stars in the galaxy, destroying all life everywhere while the shockwaves reverberated throughout the 'hyperspace' this galaxy used for space travel.

Calmly, the checked the TARDIS sensors. He winced slightly as he saw the Bocca reading go off the scale. It would not be fun to travel through the Time Vortex after doing that, but the Valeyard knew he could use the extra boost of energy to adjust the shields of the TARDIS so then they would still be safe.

Ellie, who had been watching the destruction on the screen, turned to face him. "Why did you destroy that galaxy?" she asked.

"What?" the Valeyard pretended to be surprised by the question.

"You heard. Why did you destroy that galaxy?" Ellie repeated, looking at the Valeyard angrily, however, if she thought her anger was worrying him then she would be waiting a long time.

"It was necessary."

"Is that all you can say?" Ellie asked, a few seconds after she had spent that time gaping at him in shock, unable to believe he was that callous.

The Valeyard sighed. "Yes. I needed that galaxy to be destroyed so I could gather its energy, and besides, if it does not work out the long run, we can travel back in time in the TARDIS, and prevent it happening. Now, if you will excuse me, my dear," the twisted Time Lord emphasised the last two words of that meaningless endearment and levelled them as a threat, "I have important work to do, in the meantime if you want to return to your time, let me know…"

With that the Valeyard walked out of the console room and Ellie was left to her thoughts, and the scanner screen showing the last vestiges of the galaxy the Valeyard had just blown up, and she wondered how many people had just died.

Things could not go on like this.

* * *

In my mind, the events of 'Star Wars' began centuries before Earth, so the tagline saying "A Long time ago, in a galaxy, far, far away..." makes sense. I also included the Battlestar Galactica remake and the Ancients to build on it. How do you think I did.


End file.
